


RAD Monthly Visit [One-shot]

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, F/M, One Shot, Quickies, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: You are due for your monthly review of your progress at RAD with Lord Diavolo. However, things do not go as expected as you are given the surprise of your life. Where had Lord Diavolo gone off to? Was he up to his normal tomfoolery in which he was well known for? You are about to find out.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, diavolo - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	RAD Monthly Visit [One-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in the second-person point of view. I do not dot this very often, but it is something I wanted to see if I could pull off. I might not do this again since I am more comfortable with writing in a third-person point of view, but here you go! It is also shorter than I am used to and quite a quicky. Enjoy. xD
> 
> This is also a one-shot.

The time has come for your monthly visit with Lord Diavolo. The both of you were to go over your progress thus far with your stay at the Devildom. You know you have been doing rather well where your studies are concerned, however, you could not help but poke your nose in affairs that were only meant for the Demon brothers you reside with. Barbatos lets you into the office with an easy grin before excusing himself. "Lord Diavolo? I am here for the meeting..." you speak softly. You are normally a very strong-willed woman who would never back down from trouble, but you also knew that the Demon you came to see deserved every ounce of respect from everyone within the Devildom, resident or not. You blink in slight confusion, Lord Diavolo is not sitting at his desk

"Um... Lord Diavolo? Are you here?" you ask softly, looking around the room, maybe he was in the back of the office? Either way, it would not have done very well if you were to leave. You slowly cross the room as you take in all of the details of all the decorations within the room. The Devil Lord's manor had always been covered with the best of the best in terms of aesthetic pleasure that was always pleasing to the eyes. You do not feel the golden gaze set upon you as you make your way to the chair in front of Lord Diavolo's desk. You wonder how it would feel to sit in the large cushioned seat he usually occupied when you attended these meetings.

You take a deep breath and proceed to take your seat, however, before you are able to sit down, you feel something behind you. You tense completely as you feel a strong hand gripping your wrist and something strong and broad against your slender back. You nearly jump and turn to fend off the offender. However, you are stopped as you feel lips against your ear, pressing past your hair and whispering to you and only you, "very good, you are on time," the voice was all too familiar. It was the Demon Prince himself. You cannot help but feel the shock reverberate throughout your body. Your eyes widen at the sensation of his strong, broad chest against your back and you could just tell with the lack of friction against his skin that he was in his demon form.

"Lo... Lord Diavolo?" you gasp. One of your wrists is released and you feel his strong hand cover your mouth. With your lips parted, you can nearly taste the slightly salty taste of the flesh on his palm. Your heart beats faster. You are unable to speak and you are only able to elicit a small squeak against his palm. You had no way of knowing this, but the sound you made sounded oh so adorable to the Prince of Hell. His smirk broadens as he dares move closer, this time, you can feel his groin against the small of your back. You could not help but feel his demon glory from within his loose, black pants. It causes you to shudder for you could just feel how endowed he was.

"Shh, little lamb, you would not want to make a scene, now would you?" he whispers. He knows you want this, he was Lord Diavolo. He was able to read auras and tell when someone was lying. He sensed that you wanted this, you did not have to say a word. You felt the hot breath over your ear as he leaned in over your small frame, his lips pressed against your shoulder after he released your other wrist to press the hair from your shoulder. He reveled in the flavor of your flesh. So sweet, so frail, and so tender. It was the sweetest thing he could ever taste. Human's lives were fleeting and sweet, much as the most delicate of fruits plucked straight from the Garden of Eden.

You do not dare go against his words, because you know he is right. From the parties he would throw at his manor, he always took his demon form and you could never keep your eyes off of his form. The brothers had even caught you staring and teased you about it, especially Asmo. 'Oh, if he catches you staring, he will eat you right up.' The warning flashed through your mind as your breath picks up. Your chest is heaving and you cannot stop it. You feel a wave of warmth that takes over the depths in between your thighs. You press them together if only to feel some sort of friction, anything to quell the feelings you were experiencing. You could not even think straight and wonder about his sudden change of character. You could not think at all...

Lord Diavolo smirked, he could smell it. The pheromones over your flesh as well as the lust within you. "Little lamb, it seems you are melting by my touch," he spoke in his deep, silky voice after he pulled his head away from your shoulder. "Maybe I can help you with that, it would be a shame for me to not take care of my guests, now would it?" he speaks ever so softly, his words trailing over your skin. It brings forth goosebumps over your skin and flecks all across your body. Your cheeks begin to burn as you close your eyes. You begin to squeak as you feel yourself begging for his touch. He gently pulls you away from the chair and guides your body to his desk. He leans over your smaller frame and swipes his hand over his desk, making plenty of room before he leans you over, your breasts presses down against the desk gently, he is not too rough in his gestures.

"It seems you wish to speak, my dear lamb," he spoke softly, his lips trailing down your neck as his tongue gently flashes out over your flesh. He slowly removed his hand from your mouth, which allows you to give out a shaky breath. You simply quaked under his domineering form and try to collect yourself to be able to speak. However, you only manage to shake and only one word escapes your trembling lips, "p.... pl... please...." you speak as your lips tremble, not to mention your legs. He is good in keeping you standing as his hips has pinned you to the side of the desk, you feel his demon glory even more and it twitches against your rear. "Please, what?" he asks in a gentle way, though you can hear the smirk on his face.

"Please..." you are able to speak once more as his movements over your body ceases. He is simply standing in place, propping you against the desk. "Please... Lord Diavolo… please.. take me!" you cannot help but cry out in desire. You feel as if you are a cat in heat and your impulses give in. His smirk only broadens as his golden eyes begin to glow as he watches you. He tilts his head to the side and leans over you, his lips against your ear once more, "you know, all this time, all you had to do was ask," he growled softly before his hand finds the hem of the skirt of your school uniform. His skilled hands trail along your inner thigh which causes you to shiver entirely. Just the simple touch of his fingertips over your flesh leaves your breathless.

His hand travels up even higher causing your skirt to raise even more. It has been made obvious that he had caught your gaze upon his body. Every time he was in his demon form, he could feel your eyes upon him, he did not need to look at you. He could smell the lust within you. That smell was intoxicating. He had been able to quell his desires for quite a while now, but even the Prince of Hell can only take so much. He moved his lips over your earlobe and gently nibbles it softly, tugging on it every so often. His hand reaches his destination and he notices right away how wet you had gotten. He released your earlobe and chuckled deeply against your ear, "you have made quite a mess of yourself haven't you?"

He revels in the thought of being able to make your panties a soaking mess by merely teasing you, he did not even need to make any real effort on his part to bring you into such a state. He lets out a soft growl as he raises your skirt, exposing your exquisite rear and your panties. "What would Lucifer say, I wonder, or even Mammon," he muses at the thought as he grins. His free hand reaches for his pants and he slowly pulls them down until his demonic glory sprung from over his golden sash that flowed down the front of his pants. The air over your exposed rear causes you to shiver and more goosebumps cover your flesh. You begin to cry and moan, you wanted him. No, you needed him.

"I suppose it does not matter, whatever I want," he speaks very softly and he drags his lips over your bare neck, tasting that intoxicating flavor of your neck. "I get..." as he said this, he pressed his hips forward. His erection pressed against the outside of your panties. You feel him as he teases you and you press your cheek against the top of his desk. What an adorable sight. Your face writhing in pleasure and he sees it plainly and it was only for him to see. He flashes his tongue over his lower lip, his eyes glowing even brighter as he caresses your clothed slit. Lord Diavolo could feel the liquids of your arousal seeping out and covering his throbbing erection. "Shhh.. shh.. good girl. I will not harm you in any way," he coos as he pulls his hips back gently.

He felt you had had enough teasing and frankly, so did he. He takes his free hand and his thumb hooks into the top of your skirt, his tongue slightly poking out of his lips as he slowly pulled down, letting it move slowly over your eye-pleasing rear and even further down. He exposed your secrets and they were for his view only. "I am afraid you may have made quite a puddle of yourself, we need to find a way to stop this..." he says with a hint of darkness within his voice. The moment your panties reach your knees, he straightens his body slightly. He is much taller than you so he has to raise your hips up to where you were nearly on your tippy-toes. He bends his knees gently until he knows he can align himself upright. One of his hand grips your hip to keep you in place while the other one grasps his throbbing glory.

Finally, after hearing you cry and beg for him, he presses forward, he pulls his tongue back into his mouth and bites his lower lip gently as he guides his bulbous head against your soaking slit. You cry for more, you can no longer take it. You are quaking in your core. Your hips shake as you try to press your hips back to accept his offer. "Shh, shh, now, little lamb, calm yourself, patience is a virtue, so they say," he whispers and keeps his hold on your hips, ceasing your movements. You are truly at his mercy. He gives out a soft sigh as he presses himself further, your lips spreading and welcoming his greeting as he pressed through your soaking slit and deeper within. The absolute girth of his glory causes your eyes to widen and your body tenses. You are already so close to your release and he had only begun.

"Mmm... nggh.. good lamb" he softly gasps before he recomposes himself. He would remain in control and he would let you know that. He kept his grip over his shaft as well as your hip before he pressed into you, even more, inches feeding you as you feel yourself stretch over him. It was a tight fit, but the subtle touches had borne fruit as your arousal fluids give him more ease of access. Your body trembles as he presses in before pulling out, but only a little before gently pressing further into you. He grunts softly as you enclose over his girth. You writhe over the desk, you needed more! You cry out in ecstasy, "Please! Please, Lord Diavolo! Please!" you cry out as you become a writhing mess.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he begins to buck his hips. He was nearly halfway inside of you when he released the grip of his shaft and leans over you. He lays one arm, ever so carefully as not to hurt you, over your shoulders to keep you pinned down. His hips move even quicker as he begins to buck in and out of you. His eyes were glowing at its brightest at this point as he begins to drive himself into you at a faster pace. You cry out, the sensations of taking the Demon's Prince's unholy rod driving you even crazier. Your arms reach out over his desk and you begin to claw at it, your movements become more desperate.

Lord Diavolo begins to grunt, his body heating up as he feels your tight walls clamping over him, "Nggh…. not quite yet, my little lamb," he speaks in a low and husky voice. It was a voice that demanded respect and would be respected. You compose yourself as best as you can, even though your core begins to shake. Your legs shake from underneath you, but his figure continues to pin you against the desk, preventing you from falling. It did not take long for him to finally bottom out, his head is kissing your womb as his pace quickens. You can feel his veiny shaft rubbing against your g-spot and you cry out. You cannot help but lower your hand, placing your thumb in between your teeth and gently biting down.

He continues to move at a fervent pace and he moves faster and faster, the sounds of slapping skin and your moans along with his grunts fill the office. It was a good thing he had ordered Barbatos away, or he would have heard every bit of it, even though he was likely to know anyway. Due to the tightness around his mighty shaft, he feels himself coming to his own release. You tremble and you can no longer take it. "Please! Lord Diavolo! I can't!" you cry out, begging the Demon Prince for your release. He bit his lower lip until it became swollen. His breathing picks up and he feels a mighty twitch from within him. He leans down and sinks his fanged teeth against the side of your neck, it was not enough to draw blood, but enough for you to feel the mixture of pleasure and pain in one movement.

You are no longer able to control it, your core flutters as you cry out and your body shakes as your core erupts. Your release comes immediately the moment you feel his teeth against your neck. Just as your core quiver, he grunts, and bottoms out into you, his own release spilling forward and fills you immediately. He shoots strings and string of his seed which bursts through your cervix and fills your womb with his hot mess. It begins to fill as it oozes out and fills your walls with his shaft buried into you. It spills out of your stuffed treasure trove and down your thighs, the heat was felt and you shiver as he sends his final shots into you.

As he finished his release, both of his hands press against the desk around you, he leans down panting hard. He is preventing his body from crushing you as he recomposes himself. Your legs are jelly, if you tried to walk now, you would collapse onto the floor, but he keeps you pinned against his desk. The desk you two sat on either side of plenty of times. His head lowers and you feel his red hair against your back. You even feel his horns that were connected to the side of his head. He closes his eyes, he is still deep inside of you while he catches his breath. "My little lamb," he speaks to you with shaky breath as he raises his head and presses a tender kiss against your neck.

Once he catches his breath, he slowly stands but makes sure to keep you pinned until his large hands grip your sides gently. He slowly pulls out and you feel every inch dragging out and it makes you quiver. You can feel his seed that lingered as he pulls out. The moment his head pops out, you feel hot liquids pouring from your used trove. He grins as the glow in his eyes disappear slowly and he leans down to pick your writhing form up, he presses your back against his chest and he gazes down at you. "Little lamb, you are a mess, aren't you now?" he gave a soft chuckle before he leans down and collects you into his arms. One arm catches you under your knees and the other one wraps under your arms and he picks you up with ease. "You are so light, how utterly adorable," he chuckles once more.

You are unable to speak. You just had your world rocked, you are still panting as he carries you to, you don't know where. You are high and intoxicated from experiencing the best orgasm of your life. He takes you to his large chair and takes a seat. His pants are still pulled down low, but he does not care. He lays you across his lap and, for the first time since you felt him against you, gazes into your eyes. He was quiet for a moment as he simply reveled in the expression over your face. You are still red in the face as you ride out the high of your orgasm.

As you lay over his lap you turn your face to match his gaze. You notice how the hue was a beautiful golden which matched well with his dark red hair. How had you never noticed this before? "Well, are you satisfied, my little lamb?" he whispers gently as he leans down and ghosts his lips over your lips, just enough to get a taste of those plump lips. You whimper gently against his lips and nod your head. You are more than just satisfied, your head is blank and you cannot summon forth any words. The only thing you can do is muster all the strength you have to lean forward and dare to press your lips over his strong lips.

He humors your impulse and gives into the kiss, letting his eyes close and cradling the back of your head gently. He forgives you for he had wanted to taste your lips so bad for so long. After you two share a kiss, he pulls his head back and gazes into her eyes, a smirk appearing over his lips. "How bold of you, to reach out to your Demon Prince," he speaks with an air of confidence, which did not hold a hint of arrogance. You cannot help but tremble in his arms. His gaze was just too beautiful. Everything about this man was beautiful. "I dare say, I feel we need to hold more of these meetings... just once a month with you will just not do..." he grins, but his grin is sweeter, it no longer held his demonic energy.

The words surprise you but you feel your head heavy. His seed is still oozing from down below and making a mess over his lap, but he does not care. He would see to your needs and make sure you were comfortable. He pulls your head against his strong, broad chest and holds you in place. Both of your breaths begin to slow and your eyelids feel heavy. This had never happened to you before, but the intensity of your orgasm had taken a lot out of you and you gently fall into slumber over the Demon Prince's lap. He grins and watches you, he finds your face curiously adorable. "Sleep well, my princess," he says gently as he leans back in his chair, ensuring you are held tight within his arms.


End file.
